The general aim of the study is to examine the co-occurrence of two problematic mental health problems in the United States among 100 impoverished Hispanic-Americans living in colonias along the Texas-Mexico border. The specific aims of this particular project include: 1. to examine the co-occurrence of posttraumatic stress and alcohol abuse among Mexican-American residents of colonias, and 2. to examine the relationship of acculturation and traumatic stress with alcohol use among the Mexican-American residents of colonias located in the El Paso, Texas, area. The project will allow for research support for the PI to develop a long-term collaborative relationship with residents in local colonias who are at risk for mental health treatment disparities and to encourage excellence in the training of students to become successful drug abuse researchers working among people of Mexican-American descent.